


Sharing Is Caring

by Averia



Series: It was Beauty... [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw a grin forming on Grayson’s lips. It in fact spread all over his face which meant… No. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Later than I wanted, shorter than I wanted and completely different from the thing I wrote first, but it's finally here. 
> 
> The next part will be up sooner because it was written before this but would not make sense without it. If that makes sense. 
> 
>  
> 
> [How Damian Found Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4324950/chapters/9936908)

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

_We found us a home_

©Keke Palmer – We Are

 

Damian sneaked a look over the top of his book. When he had learned about their relationship he had never been happier, until he had rightfully wondered if it was more likely an illusion than reality. Now he had no such assumptions anymore. By now he saw his mother more often than ever and Grayson was the best cover he could have asked for. His father never questioned how often he visited his former mentor and Damian liked it like that. 

Nonetheless it was still surreal to see them together. His mother had so often talked about how great his real father was and Grayson had talked so often about how careful he should be around his mother. He had never thought he would see them like this. There had never been any hope for his mother and his father, why was there suddenly hope for this unlikely relationship? Or was there none at all? Was this a game he could not see behind? It would not be the first time his family would use one of his father’s sons.

Damian had no idea how it would turn out if his father ever learned about them. All of his father's acquaintances were against his family. He had known the distaste for his family would stay forever until Grayson had thrown caution to the wind and changed the rules. Like he always did.

But the important thing was that he could be with them now and he had never seen his mother like this before. She looked truly happy. He could see the stars in her eyes, the stars he had only ever seen directed at him when he had accomplished something impossible. It had never been that easy for him.

He hated the nagging feeling that Grayson was getting everything he had ever wanted. He was his father’s heir; he had his approval and the love of his mother. It was unfair but he still craved Grayson's reassuring presence and his approval over all. It made his emotions even more conflicting. He hated it. He had wanted this to be easy, had thought this would be easy, had thought it was one of the best things that had happened to him when he had found out.  

Still, he liked to know they were there. He liked to see them snuggling on the couch when they thought he was not watching and how his mother constantly teased Grayson when they were making dinner until they had to make it again because it had become too salty. There had even been one time it had exploded and Damian had been ready to leave the room because he could not believe his mother would willingly do something so stupid.

The laughter that resounded every time he turned another page in his book, the laugh he knew from rooftops and the laugh he knew from the few memories of childhood. They followed him every day.

His mother put up with Grayson singing in the car, which was a thing that should be impossible - no less if the co-drivers knew he could actually do better than screech lyrics. Damian could not get past the feeling that his mother had actually tried to tease _him_ with Grayson’s singing and that thought was scary in a whole different way.   

“Where am I going to sleep?” he asked when they had finally accomplished to make respectable dinner. This was the first time he was visiting them after Grayson had moved back to New York.

Grayson looked at him confused.

“Well, the bed is big enough. It would not be the first time” he mused with a raised eyebrow and trailed off. Damian refrained from cringing when his mother's gaze descended down on him.

“You were ten years old by the time I send you to your father. I thought you had outgrown such weak behaviour already” she scolded and Grayson rolled his eyes but they both ignored him.  

Damian huffed crossing his arms.

“It was not me who insisted,” he said even if it was not the full truth. Grayson had convinced him after every nightmare, but he had been the one to stay until sunrise. They were rather fond memories because Grayson had always talked about the earlier days. How he had been as Robin and how many nightmares his father and he had shared. It was normal to seek shelter after being confronted with fears, Grayson had said. He had been right.   

“Despite that, I would not want to sleep in the same bed as you. I have no desire to learn anything about the sexual habits of my parents.”

Before his mother could do more but scowl disapprovingly down at him he saw a grin forming on Grayson’s lips. It, in fact, spread all over his face which meant… No. Shit.

“Parents, hmm Dami?” he asked chuckling and Damian growled, raising his nose. Appearently the information had also captured Talia’s interest because his mother did not stop scrutinizing him the whole evening which could only turn out to be bad for him or his former mentor.

“You should take the bed," Grayson said when they had dressed up to go out. Damian glanced at his waiting mother at the door and suddenly felt as if he was intruding. He should not come that often. They surely wanted some time alone before everything would blow up into their faces. He grunted a reply and ignored the sigh.

“We’ll be back in a few hours. If you want we can still go on patrol afterwards, alright Dami?” Grayson asked and Damian shrugged. It was what he wanted and at the same time it was not. Grayson seemed to know something was up but he did not ask.

He had at least been able to take Titus with him after asking Pennyworth instead of his father who had said it would be too inconvenient. The butler still held power over his father’s decisions and Damian had never questioned if Grayson would be alright with it. But even Titus and a short walk through the city did not help to keep his mind away from wandering towards the frustrating relationship. He had their attention but it was not enough. He had wanted to go with them tonight and had not wanted to intrude at the same time.    

At the end of the day he still decided to crawl into the big bed. It would raise too many questions if he headed back to the manor and the couch was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever slept on. It was the same couch that had stood in his Gotham apartment. They could sleep on the damn thing for all he cared.

He wished he could talk to someone about this but it was something Titus could not do. Instead the dog helped differently when he lay down on the end of the bed, head on Damian’s feet.  

It was the middle of the night when he slightly woke. Two sets of arms embraced him and a kiss was placed atop his head. If he had not been as tired he would have protested half heartedly like always but nothing left his lips when he relaxed again.

“Good night, son” he heard his mother whisper softly, could actually hear the smile in her voice. He was not sure if she had ever done it before, probably not. They felt warm and while the male arms felt familiar in their embrace his mother’s softness was entirely new. He was lulled back to sleep by soft breathing and two heart beats that sounded just like his.

He had never felt as content before.


End file.
